Company Man Missing Scene
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: I wondered what happened between Neal confronting Peter about the music box and Neal and Peter opening it.  Mainly Peter's thoughts.  No slash.


This has not been betated, so please be kind. I don't own anything other than my computer and my idea. Reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy!

"I know you have the music box."

Peter opened his mouth to respond but was given the answer before he could ask the question.

"Mozzie found the sheet music in Diana's purse. It didn't take much figuring out from there. I want to see it."

"Okay." Peter consented.

"Well, let's go." Neal said quickly rising from his chair.

"Wait." Peter said firmly.

"But, you said…"

Peter held up his hand to stop Neal's argument before it could start. "You are going to get to see it. Diana is keeping it safe for me. She has already had to deal with Mozzie this week and I don't want her to have to put up with you barging in on her. I will go and get it."

Peter could tell that Neal didn't look completely convinced. "You have my word I will bring right over to you. Do you trust me?"

"Good." Peter said finally rising from his seat. "Go home. I will see you in a little bit."

Peter thought back to the conversation he had earlier with Neal. A hint of a smile crept across his about how Neal sounded when he told Neal that he couldn't come along to get the music box. It was like a little kid who had been told they were going to get a treat, but then told no. But, Neal was in some ways just like a kid.

He had nearly zero impulse control. Peter shook his head thinking about the younger man. That was especially true when it came to Kate. That was what worried him. There really was no telling what Neal might do when something relating to her was involved. Peter had had to physically restrain Neal to keep him from running head long into the flames that engulfed the plane that day. He had watched Neal as he slowly tried to put the pieces back together. He knew Neal wanted answers and probably wanted revenge. He just had to make sure that Neal didn't cross a line that he couldn't come back from.

Peter sighed as he pulled up in front of the familiar brownstone. Maybe this would all be over soon and everything could settle down and everyone could move on. He stepped out of his car, slowly taking the steps up the door before knocking on the door.

A few moments later Diana opened the door barefoot. He noticed her high heels laying in the corner near the door. "Peter? What's wrong?"

"Neal found out about the music box."

"Come in."

Peter stepped right inside the door.

"How?"

"Mozzie found the sheet music in her purse and put the pieces together from there."

Diana nodded her head. "And you are going to give it to him?"

"I gave him my word I would."

Diana turned heading toward the safe, Peter followed behind her. "How do you think he is going to handle it?"

"I want to take down Fowler almost as much as Neal does. This is our only link to him."

"I'm just worried that he wants Fowler a little too much."

"Yeah, that worries me too. But, maybe if I'm there and Neal gets a little too close to that ledge I can pull him off."

"I hope so. He saw what happened to Jessica. But,…."

"When it comes to matters involving Kate all logic goes out the window."

Diana smoothly opened the safe revealing the music box. Gingerly taking it out she handed it over to her boss. "Well, maybe Neal knows something that will help you unlock since we can't seem to figure anything else out."

"Hopefully so." Peter said giving her a small smile before turning to leave.

"Good luck."

Peter glanced over at the music box as he headed over to June's. Had he done the right thing keeping this from Neal this whole time? He had come very close to breaking Neal's trust by keeping such as this from him. But, he had been trying to protect him. It would seem that someone was after Neal and more specifically this box.

It was more than that. He had seen the anguish on Neal's face when that plane blew up. He had had to physical restrain Neal to keep him from running towards the flames. He had watched Neal try to cope to get back to some semblance of normal. He knew that he was in no shape to deal with something like this.

He also knew he didn't want this box just sitting in some evidence room where it could conveniently go missing. He wanted to see Fowler go down for everything he had done. One of the things that irritated him the most was a dirty cop.

Peter stopped outside of June's house taking a deep breath, suddenly feeling weary. There was no turning back on this now. He could hoped that Neal would be okay no matter what was about to happen.


End file.
